1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs such as iron clubs, wood clubs, and putter clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs are made from a shaft and a club head, and are normally classified into three groups, namely a wood, an iron, and a putter. The iron is classified according to the loft angle. A small loft angle (for example 20.degree. to 30.degree.) iron is referred to as a long iron, while a large loft angle (for example 40.degree. to 50.degree.) iron is referred to as a short iron. Normally, irons are numbered from the long iron to the short iron, for example from No. 1 to No. 9, and then there is a PW (pitching wedge), a SW (sand wedge), and a LW (lob wedge).
A conventional iron club head (referred to hereunder as a head) is formed for example as shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-285576, or FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 60-97158, with a shaft attachment portion referred to as a hosel, formed integral with one side of a head body formed with a face and sole etc., with the shaft attachment portion formed with a predetermined angle (shaft lie angle).
Furthermore, in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No.63-16065 is disclosed a club wherein the head body provided integral with the shaft attachment portion is made of titanium, and a balance weight of brass is provided on a rear face of the head body.
However, since the heads, as mentioned above are formed integrally, for example by forging, with the shaft attachment portion and have a predetermined angle according to the respective club numbers, it becomes troublesome to manufacture heads incorporating optimum loft angles and lie angles for respective golfers, or to manufacture heads with the sweet area formed at a desired location. Furthermore with the conventional head, there is the problem that since the impact on the face at the time of striking the ball is transmitted to the shaft via the neck and shaft attachment portion (hosel), the transmission path for the impact force is short so that at the time of striking the ball the head is susceptible to deflection.